The First Time He Said
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: The Tumblr prompt said "Imagine the first time your OTP talked dirty to each other..." you can guess what happens next. Tom and Sybil sexytimes (with dirty talk), ahoy!


_Ok, so on Tumblr, there was a prompt that asked "Imagine the first time your OTP talks/talked dirty to each other..." and because my mind has been in the gutter all week with these two (and loving every second!) I decided to answer that prompt, and before I knew it...THIS happened! _

_So to continue the week of naughtiness, I give you Sybil and Tom...in bed...talking dirty *giggle* *blush* I originally posted this on my Tumblr page, but wanted to bring it FF to share. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The First Time He Said...  
**_**By The Yankee Countess**_

"Fuck me…" he gasped, groaning as his body joined hers, so warm, so tight, so wonderful.

"Tom!" Sybil gasped, although it wasn't just because of the delicious feeling of having her husband inside her again, but because of the word that had just escaped his lips.

He seemed to realize that too, and blushed deeply. "Sorry, love, I…" he had prided himself on keeping his language "clean" when they were together. The times he did swear was when he was by himself, and normally followed some accident to his person. He had tried to keep her away from his drunk friends who could be very corse with their language when the whisky was pouring. But once in a while…a word would slip out, and she would hear it. However, this was the first time he had said something so vulgar in bed. Had it put her off?

She was smiling at him, and he groaned as she arched her hips, encouraging him to thrust. "Yes, Tom…go on…fuck me."

His eyes practically bulged from his skull as the words slipped past her lips. "Sybil!"

She giggled and blushed, her cheeks turning a deep pink, but he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she didn't find his words offensive. Rather…arousing. And by God, there was something arousing about her talking that way, too.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, emphasizing his question with a slow, deep thrust, that caused her to gasp.

"Yes…" she whimpered, trying to match his movement. "I want you to fuck me and…and make me cum so hard."

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Was this the Earl of Grantham's youngest daughter? Was this his sweet suffragette who had captured his heart from the first day they spoke? Oh thank the good Lord, it was!

"I will," he vowed, moving deeper, pushing harder. "I'm going to make your body tremble…I'm going to…to pump you with my seed and you're going to throw your head back and scream my name…so loud that the neighbors will complain about us for weeks!"

"Yes!" she gasped, her thighs squeezing his hips, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "Fill me to the brim, Tom…"

"Aye," he growled, his mouth biting the flesh at her neck, marking her just as she was marking him with her nails on his back and shoulders. "And when you cum…I'm not going to stop," he promised. "I'm going to keep fucking you…"

"With your big cock?"

Holy Mary, Mother of God. "Aye…" he groaned, thrusting deeper. "In your hot, slick…cunny," he blushed at the word, knowing that if his mother heard him right now, she would push at least two bars of soap in his mouth. But thankfully, Sybil wasn't like that, and trembled and purred at his words.

"Mmmmm…your cock feels so good in my cunny," she gasped, blushing just as deeply as him, but that only made him grin more and thrust harder.

"You like that?" he asked. "You like how hard my cock is fucking you?"

"Yes…" she moaned. "And…and you like how tight my cunny is squeezing you?"

"Jesus, yes," he groaned, his thrusts quickening, deepening. "I love it…I love how good you make me feel."

"Do I fuck you as well as you fuck me?"

"Oh God, Sybil…" he gasped, his release so close. "You know you do!"

"Do you love me, Tom?" she panted, her body trying to keep up with his.

"Fuck yes!"

"Then cum for me, Tom…fill me like you promised!"

Her words sent him over the edge, and he shattered inside her, filling her like he had told her he would, trembling and gasping, still trying to thrust, still moving even though his body felt like it had exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh fuck, Sybil…" he groaned, her hands clutching him tightly, holding him as he trembled, as he lost himself to the glorious pleasure that he had never known could exist until her. "Sybil…" he murmured her name like a prayer, and she kissed him deeply, her tongue greeting his in a sweet reunion.

"Oh darling, that was beautiful…" she whispered against his lips.

But she hadn't reached her release yet. And he felt ashamed for not being able to keep his control a little longer. However, Sybil seemed to have a plan for this, and coaxed him to roll over onto his back…her still attached, and now…on top.

"Now…you promised to fuck me until I came…" she said with a devilish grin.

His body never seemed to soften when around her, not completely. And despite what had just happened, he could feel it harden again, deep within her. "Aye, so I did."

She grinned and placed her palms flat on his chest, before lifting herself slightly off his body…and then pushing herself back down, groaning and gasping as she did. "Good…" she managed to whimper. "Because I demand that you make me cum."

He lifted an eyebrow at her demand, but grinned back at her just as devilishly. "Aye, milady," he thrust up, causing her to gasp. "Will her ladyship care for a ride?"

She blushed and giggled again, her giggles turning into moans as his hands moved up to grasp her breasts and play with her nipples. "So long as I get to ride that wild Irish stud…" she moaned. "The one that bucks whenever someone tries to saddle him…"

"Probably because he's afraid your father will turn him into a gelding."

She laughed and rode him a little harder, and his hands falling to her waist and holding her tightly, helping her lift up and down while he thrusted up into her. "Oh don't worry about that," she promised. "No one is touching this glorious cock but me."

"Mmmmm…I like that promise."

"Me too-OH!" she almost screamed as his thumb brushed her clit.

"Well come on, milady," he teased. "I thought you were going to ride your prized stud?" He thrust harder and brushed her clit again. "Or is his cock too much for you?"

She looked at him and he couldn't help but smirk as he thrust up again. She was close, he could feel it, and he continued his movements, loving the sight her of head thrown back, her body arching, her beautiful breasts, round and full, bouncing with each movement. One hand remained at her hip, while the other lifted to play with them. He couldn't get enough of her breasts.

"Tom…Tom…" she was gasping his name, bouncing, riding, harder and faster. He could feel his own release building once more, but he wouldn't let himself go this time, not before her.

"Come on, love," he growled. "Come on, fuck me, fuck your stud." Did his words have the same effect on her that hers had? Judging from the way she gasped and blushed, he had feeling they did. "Fuck me and break me in!"

"TOM!"

"YES!" he growled, both hands gripping her waist as her body broke and trembled like his had done, screaming her pleasure just as he had hoped she would, grinning as he imagined the glares they would receive from the neighbors who lived on either side of them. He didn't care; he was arrogant enough to admit he liked making them glare, because it would mean they knew that HE was the one who caused her to scream like that.

She collasped atop him, and he rolled them over onto their sides, his hands now in her hair, brushing it away from her face, his lips finding hers and kissing her sweetly, deeply, whispering words of love against her skin. She smiled and did the same, her fingers tracing the muscles on his chest and arms and shoulders.

"Well, Mrs. Branson…" he said after their breathing had resumed to normal. "I must say…I am deeply surprised. I grew up surrounded by rough, working-class 'hoodlums'," he joked. "But what's YOUR excuse? I can't imagine any Downton governess teaching you THOSE words!"

She giggled and buried her face against his shoulder. He loved how raw and passionate she could be, but still just a little shy and modest. "Let's just say…when one works in a hospital, one picks up a few things, including certain terms of phrase."

"And…and you really didn't mind…?"

"Mmmmm…no, not a bit," she grinned, kissing his mouth before settling her head on his chest, the usual position she made before falling asleep after a spirited round of love-making. "In fact…I would like to do that more often."

His body seemed to harden again at her suggestion, if that were possible.

"Oh and don't worry, Tom," she giggled, turning her face to his and giving him a kiss on his chin. "I'll never fully break my stud in, so long as you promise to remain wild."

He laughed and then his laugh turned into a growl, as he once again rolled her over until she was on her back, squealing as he loomed over her once more.

"Tom!" she gasped, blushing and grinning, but by no means objecting. "Again? You're insationable!"

"I can't help it love; you have a surprising effect on me," he growled against her skin as his mouth began to do things to her body that would surely make the devil blush. "And you did say you wanted me to remain 'wild', did you not?"

"Mmmmmm…so I did," she gasped.

"Good," he grinned. "Because right now, your wild, Irish, insationable husband…wants to fuck his beautiful, English, and feisty wife with the surprisingly arousing dirty mouth…again…and again…and again!" He emphasized the last of his words with a good, firm thrust.

Yes, when the next day came, the Branson's had bags under their eyes, but very satisified smirks on their faces. And yes, when the neighbors saw them leave the building, walking perhaps a little "stiffer" than usual…they did receive some very annoyed glares (and perhaps from a few of them, some very envious ones, too).

**THE END!**

* * *

_I know, so naughty! Those two should be spanked for such behavior *pausing and thinking* well um...yes *cough* PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! :o) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
